Dead or Alive in Paradise
by ShadowBladeKnight
Summary: A paradise is something many dreams of. As for one, he holds no dream, only burdened with guilt. Devotion is what drives him. When he discovers a belt made to fight a race of monsters, a dark secret lies behind it for humanity. Changes will come with the mantle that has been given to him. What will become of him? Will he become a hero or a villain; dead or alive in this paradise?
1. Chapter 1: Begin a New Faiz

**A/N: Hey everyone, I am here with a new story. Yeah, I know, 'Aren't you going to be tired from having to focus on numerous stories?' Well, in case you have forgotten, I have been working two jobs for a reason and a multitasker. From the end of July, or at the beginning of August, I will be going to Japan for almost a month. Gotta save that money for my trip. Plus if you recall myself mentioning my Amazons x Akame Ga Kill story being on hiatus? Well... that may have to be delayed longer than expected because I watched the movie and let me say this, it made me question the food chain and the morality of humans. I mean dear god, I had to wash my eyes and clean my ears for what I just saw and hear (Not because of the movie, which was a good movie, just from some of the scenes that were disturbing to learm). I mean really, if you have seen the movie, some of the scenes was just messed up in many ways (I got the DVD to watch it), even getting dark than I realized... damn. Anyways, where was I? Ah right, this new story. In case you know, Dead or Alive 6 is coming **i **n March 1st but I want to set things before my trip to Japan. So, this will be with Faiz due to some similarities such as companies with motives, human morals as well as motivations, even acceptance. Let us begin the story,** Dead or Alive in Paradise.

 **NOTE: THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER DEAD OR ALIVE 4 AND BEFORE DEAD OR ALIVE 5.**

' _Thought'_

" _Orphnoch"_

* * *

A man was running quickly on the forest, carrying a briefcase as he is getting away from his pursuers. His lab coat already torn on the ends below, the sound of numerous assailants not too far behind. The lights flashing in the night, trying to spot him.

He has been running from them; running for a reason. To get their secret weapon away from their hands. The footsteps hitting the ground, crushing fallen leaves or branches with each step he takes.

' _Have to get away quickly…they can't have this no matter what.'_ The man thought in his mind as he carried the briefcase.

After working there for so long, he failed to notice what was behind its curtains. And now, he had to run. Run as his life depended on it.

His foot was ensnared by a protruding branch, causing him to trip but roll down a small incline of the field. Landing on his side, the object in his hand fell out of his grasp and plummeting into the water.

"No!" He tried to stop it but the water already consumed it. He reaches in but felt nothing. He slams his hand against the dirt, his efforts being null now knowing its gone. His trump card against them.

"He must have gone this way!"

The man clicked his tongue in frustration, realizing he had to run before those agents get to him. His life was important knowing what he discovered. The dark truth.

Having no choice, he quickly runs in haste as the agents chase after him in the night.

Unknown to them, the briefcase begins to ascend onto the surface of the water before following the current of the river.

* * *

 **Dead or Alive in Paradise**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Begin a New Faiz**

It was a normal day in the city of New York. Various citizens are doing their own activities for work or enjoyment. One person is currently going back to his home.

A young man with short hair that is both slightly messy and slightly spiked while being black as the plumes of a raven. His skin was a medium light ivory color with a young complexion, his eyes being a dark brown color. A black, hoodie-like vest that has a strap where the collar would be as the vest itself was unzipped, revealing a short-sleeved, white v-neck shirt. He is also wearing black cargo pants to match the vest. On his feet were gray shoes with black laces with the top slightly covered by his pants.

His name is Enrique. He is 18 years old and has been living with his sister for nearly half a year.

Enrique kept his free hand stuffed in his pocket, yawning. "Another day of errands finished…" He grumbled tiredly.

Honestly, he had to work between his casual lifestyle and the jobs he has.

He glances at the sky, seeing some billboards on top a few buildings. One billboard has the word SMART BRAIN.

The international company he has been hearing about for a long time. It started out small before it suddenly expanded and now it was known throughout the entire world. Television, products, etc.

Heaving a sigh, he progresses his walk back home. It has been a while since he could remember the last time he had dreams…

He hasn't developed one since…

He shook his head, reminding himself he needed to stay focused. He had his little sister to take care of. It was the reason why he has been working almost every week with different jobs.

Well, his jobs continuously render him wearied, especially when he only has one day. **_One_ **day off to sleep.

It was the only way to keep them under a roof. Already he dropped off his sister at home earlier and he does his second job in two hours. Reason being for his walk is due to picking up some groceries needed for the upcoming weeks. He doesn't drive a car but sometimes rides a bicycle. Not to mention, here in New York, it was often short walks to the places he works and sometimes buses and trains for him and his sister.

He is currently walking on a path near the river. This is one of the spots where he could relax a bit on the way home. The young man looks at the river to enjoy the scenery until something caught his attention.

"Hm?" He noticed something floating by the river. It was a silver briefcase.

"Who would drop a briefcase in a river?" He said to himself. Seeing that no one is going near it, he decides to pick it up to check its contents hoping to find something that may lead to its owner. He waded through the water, reaching for the briefcase before it was washed away and put out of his reach. Grabbing the handle, he lifted it up.

Setting it on the ground to let it dry, he noticed a logo on the silver briefcase.

"SMART BRAIN." The young man read the logo. It must be owned by one of the executives of that company.

He could remember how SMART BRAIN rose and became rivals with the now gone DOATEC. In fact, it became the top company for several years in a row.

When he opens the suitcase, the contents of it surprised him. Inside was a unique yet advanced buckle not like any form of technology made in the States… or anywhere in fact. While there were places that were advanced, this was almost above that.

On the lower half of the case was a cell phone-shaped device. Kinda old school for a flip phone but there was also two other pieces of tech, one almost square shaped while the other being kinda like a laser pointer.

"Just what are these…?" He takes out the odd belt. He noticed the function, seeing the empty panel. Looking at the phone-shaped device, he assumes it was meant to be connected onto it. Odd…

Thinking about it, maybe he should bring it back home for safekeeping. He had to work at his second job soon and he needs to deliver the groceries back home. He could give it to the nearest police station later.

Picking up the bags, he also grabs the suitcase before heading home. Hopefully, he will understand more of it when he gets home.

* * *

"I'm back." Enrique greeted, removing his shoes before closing the door behind him. The apartment was small but enough to live in. There was only one bedroom meant for his relative while a sofa was set in the small living room. The said sofa being a futon for him to sleep on. Some of his belongings weren't much, only clothes and books he keeps in the closet that is across the living room. The television was slightly small while the kitchen was stocked with needed utensils and food. He carries the bags as the person on the table took notice of him. Not to mention the place is very clean since he had to make sure everything was spotless.

"Hey, big bro!" She greeted.

His little sister was younger than him, being in her early-mid teens as she had a few papers in front of her along with a paper and notebook. Her hair is a brown color and matching eyes. A backpack was also on the table, left open.

"Still doing your homework?"

She nodded. "Yup! But I am almost done with it!"

"Good. I am gonna make dinner in a moment once I put these groceries away."

"Are you going to work after that…?"

"Yeah." He replied as he set the groceries on the counter. "You know how it is, Marie. But don't worry, I will be alright."

She nodded as she returned to her homework. The young man begins to prepare dinner for the two. It has been usual for them. After they have dinner, the young man will go to his next job while giving his sister advice in case anything happens in their home.

After dinner, Enrique decides to check the odd belt and phone inside that suitcase.

While he removed the buckle and phone to take a closer look, he also noticed a manual was included with the contents. Flipping open the pages, he begins to read the functions of the odd devices.

Enrique's eyes read through the manual carefully, trying to figure out the functions of the belt.

"Alright...so I can input codes on this phone…" he grabs the phone. "In order to use this as a gun. Huh..."

It was strange to see a phone to have a function that acts as a gun. Then again, its technology is advanced, unlike any tech he knows of.

"What is that?" He looked back to see Marie looking at the belt with curiosity.

"Oh, Marie." Enrique greeted. "Just checking the manual for this belt."

"Where did you find it?"

"At the river not too far from here."

"The river? Shouldn't we return it?"

"That's the thing," he taps on the logo. "Recognize it?"

"Smart Brain? Why would they make a belt for a phone?" The brunette tilted her head.

"That's what I want to know. I mean isn't that company more on other stuff, not weapons?" He gestured to the manual.

"Weapons? That's certainly suspicious…" Marie pondered. "What does that phone do?"

"From what the manual said, it can become a gun."

"A gun? Oooh, just like in the spy movies!"

"Not just that." He then reads another page at the manual. "It's also used for transformation."

"Transform?"

"It says here once a code is input on the phone, I need to put in on the belt to initiate it."

"How can a belt make someone transform?"

"I don't know how that's possible." He admitted. "But it all explains its functions in the manual."

"Really?" She looks at the booklet in question.

"Yeah…." He yawned tiredly.

The brunette noticed his tired and exhausted eyes. "Enrique…?"

"I'm okay…" he brushes his eyes. "Just go finish your homework, okay?"

"Okay…" She stands up and goes to the kitchen table to do so. Deep down, she was worried. Her brother has been restless at times and he could only sleep for one day or a few hours. But even then, he had to look after her, practically raising her for almost a year. He was the only young adult in the apartment to keep them under a roof and not in the streets. Herself having the only bedroom while her brother tiredly sleeps on the futon, always home late at night.

He never noticed but she would wake up in the middle of the night to check on him after having to work the entire night.

He had the burden weighing his shoulders for a long time...she wished she could do something to help. She wanted to do something to ease his burden.

Looking at his watch, he noticed the time. "Alright, Marie. I have to get going in a bit. Just remember what I told you."

"Always check through the peephole to find out who is knocking. Never open to anyone we don't know. Dinner is already left for me in the microwave and to go to sleep for school tomorrow." She said, her words feeling repetitive to her mind.

He smiled. "Good. I'll be back around 2 or so." He went to grab his needed clothes and begins to get himself ready.

When he was away from her sights, the brunette lowered her head. Almost a year since things has changed for them. Her brother made a promise to their parents to take care of her. The only thing she worries about is his state of health.

"I hope you're okay…" She spoke to herself.

* * *

The next morning, the teen is currently walking to his morning job after dropping his sister off at school. He yawned, looking at the time on his watch. From working at a diner in the morning to another one in the night.

Looking at the bag he's carrying, he also brought the odd belt and phone. If there is time, maybe he will try to find out more about it. He continues to walk through the streets until he arrived at his destination.

Looking up, he saw the sign that said 'Johnny's Diner'. He took a deep breath. He knows he works nonstop but if it means to help provide support for his sister and their place, then what choice did he have?

He entered through the back door, himself getting ready to start today's shift. Once he is in his uniform, he begins to serve the diners.

Enrique carried the tray that carried the plates of food for the customers, bringing it to the customers. He gave his greetings to the occupants before handing them their meals.

"Hey, Enrique! We got two orders ready!"

"Coming!" He responded. He then grabs the next plates as he carries it to the next customers. It was the usual routine even though it often exhausts him. Serving customers or even helping out in the kitchen.

When his boss talked about him getting a break from noticing his tired state once, he couldn't. The money was the only thing to help him and his sister stay under a roof, even food and clothes. He doesn't really mind if it will keep them together as a family. He made a promise to his parents.

Setting the plates down for the customer, he gave his partings before returning the tray to the back. Once set, he picks up the new set of plates for the next customer.

 _9 hours later..._

He yawned, putting his work apron in the bag as he sighed. Another day of work finished as always.

"Tired as usual?"

Glancing over his shoulder, he saw one of his co-workers. She has slightly freckled pale skin and amber eyes. Her hair has been cut into a spiky crop which just reaches her shoulders. The color of her hair is a subtle mix of dark red and black; most likely dyed due to having medium dark eyebrows. She was currently wearing her casual clothes since she sometimes does the morning shift.

"Hey, Mila." He greeted.

When he first worked here, he got to know some of the employees. Mila is one of the very few and she was older than him and provided advice to working around the diner.

"You really gotta take a break once in a while you know?" She advised. "You are practically working two jobs in one day."

"It's fine, Mila." Honestly, he swears it feels like she was the big sister trying to help the little brother. Mila was aware he works two jobs and often made sure he is reminded of the time.

"If you keep this up, you will get sick. What will your sister feel about that?"

He stops himself for a moment before glancing at the young woman. It was a sensitive question but he can understand why she would say that. The owner was the reason why he works here and Mila was looking out for him.

"I'll...think about it." He replied, picking up his bag. "See ya, Mila." He waves his hand and leaves the diner.

The redhead sighed. It was clear he is working too much. Whenever he works in the morning, it was shortly after he drops off his little sister at school before leaving to get her when her classes are done. At night, he would work until very early morning. He was so driven to keep himself and his sister under a roof. But honestly, it was slowly exhausting him.

She is worried about him. Hopefully, he will take some days off to relax.

As for the young man, he is currently walking home. While he plans on getting ready for his next shift, he wanted to check on the belt he found yesterday. From what he found on the briefcase, it also contains an odd pointer-like device and a digital camera.

A good guess was they are weapons. If the phone can be a gun, then the rest can be weapons for whatever the belt does.

He continues to walk until something caught his attention. There is a young woman around the same age as her walking in front of him. But that's not what got his attention.

' _A woman wearing a ninja outfit…?'_

He noticed her clothes were similar to a literal ninja. However, the clothes in question nearly caught his attention. Nearly felt his tired mood change as his cheeks burn red, he mentally slaps himself to make himself maintain eye contact at her eyes, not at her body.

"Excuse me…" He said politely before his eyes took notice of a sheathed weapon hidden on the back of her waist. He could tell it was a real deal just from its texture and condition.

"Yes?"

She noticed his body grew tense, a sense of fear. Why would he… oh.

The weapon she had hidden from any person she passes by.

"I-I'm just passing through here." He managed to say and carefully moves around her, almost intimidated by the weapon she had hidden. "I-I… should get going."

As he managed to leave the area, the young woman looks at the hidden weapon at her waist. _'I have to be more discreet next time…'_

She did her best to hide the weapon from anyone but somehow, he was the only one who took notice of it with sharp eyesight. How did he even notice it in the first place?

He must be trained to notice but it didn't seem like he was trained at all. Odd…

She can't think about it now. She leaves the area to search for a safe place.

* * *

"You don't see that everyday…" He mumbled to himself. He could be tired and imagining it, but it is real. He never expected that he would meet a woman wearing a ninja outfit. His eyesight was like this for a while. Hell, he can remember the times his hearing was more refined last he recalled.

Was his body getting better? It can't be since he only went to work every day. He would have been drained completely but no. It has been happening frequently but he would always ignore it.

He shook his head. Right now he has to head home and prepare dinner.

Seeing there is an empty spot, he decides it might be a good time to test the belt. Looking left and right to see no one around, he strapped the belt to his waist. He then opens up the odd phone, the screen revealing a list of codes.

"Whoever made this in Smart Brain must be smart…" Enrique commented. Seeing the first code, he pressed the button 5 three times before pressing ENTER.

 _ **STANDING BY!**_

He blinked in shock, hearing the sound from the phone.

"Uh…" He heard it let out a standby sound. Looking at the belt, he remembered what the manual instructed. "Well… it did say to place it in the buckle." He places it in and locks the phone in place.

 _ **COMPLETE!**_

Red lines begin to form around his body, until they dimmed, creating a suit around his entire body. He was now in a black bodysuit with red lines running along the arms and legs. The torso armor was silver and rounded with more red lines running through it to connect to the belt. His hands held metal fingertips with bands on his wrists and elbows. Over his head is a black helmet with large yellow eyes and a pair of antennae which split the eyes to make it look like a PHI symbol on the face. On the said helmet was a small silver mouthpiece that had designs that resemble teeth. On his left leg, from the knee down, was a metal brace.

He looks at himself in surprise seeing him in armor. "Woah… this is really cool." He was amazed to see this. The belt actually made him transform and placed into an armored suit. "I know it was wrong to test this but man… this is actually pretty awesome."

Placing his hands on the helmet, he noticed it also conceals his face. It would explain why he is seeing through a visor.

"Guess there's more to Smart Brain that I thought." He said to himself. He knew that the company made a special weapon looking at this belt. But question is, for what purpose? And why keep it a secret? They have made appliances, phones, etc but why a belt that can grant armor?

"Well, I better head home soon." As he is about to turn off the suit, he suddenly heard a fight that is ongoing, hearing the sounds of destruction.

"A fight?" He noticed. Seeing himself in the armor, he noticed he could stop whatever's going on with this.

The young man then runs to the commotion, hoping no one got hurt.

* * *

 _A few minutes earlier..._

Kasumi walks around the city as she keeps an eye on the surroundings, keeping watch for any pursuers. It's been a year since the fall of DOATEC. So far, she managed to escape the assassins that came after her life due to orders from the clan. But she knew that she needs to find a permanent hiding spot where the clan can't touch her. Each place she went to forces her to move to another location after being discovered. Now, she was here in New York for the time being.

All she can do is wait a bit longer for her friend to come to the city. Then she could finally relax and plan her next move.

As she looks around to find a place for the night, her training kicked in, forcing her to move as a cluster of spikes hits the tree, piercing each projectile in place. The spikes she saw weren't like an average kunai.

' _What is that?'_ She looks at the weapons before noticing the one who threw the projectiles to her surprise. It was a gray monster that held knight-esque design on its body, there were fish-like scales on its forearms and neck, slivers of shrinking spikes seen on the forearms. Its head was almost equivalent to a demon but held the motif of a stingfish. In its right hand was a spear, three long blades seen on the weapon.

She has never seen such a monster like this before.

" _Where is it!?"_ It demanded her.

"What are you talking about?"

" _The Missing Gear! Location states it is here!"_ It replied. " _You are the only one around so it is a plausible cause that you know where it is!"_

Brandishing the lance, the Stingfish growled at Kasumi threateningly.

The young woman took a step back, her hand holding onto the wakizashi on her waist. The monster has clear hostile intentions. "I don't know what kind of Gear you're talking about. Stop what you're doing or I have to fight back."

" _A human, fighting me?"_ The monster snorted. _"Let's see you try."_

The ash-colored beast lunged with its spear, promoting the kunoichi to evade the pierce before seeing its claw. Reacting quick, she raised her sheathed weapon as it collided. The strength it held made her grimace, her arm shaking as she prevents the limb from cutting her.

Just what in Kami was she facing? It's something she never faced before. Acting fast, she dives down to avoid the next attack before slamming her palm against its chest but barely budged.

" _Is that it?"_ It swings down the chance but she narrowly dodged it, the concrete breaking from its attack. " _Gotta do better than that, human!"_

The young woman waited for a chance to attack, calm breathing. She witness spikes grow on its arm before throwing them.

 _There._

Using her ninjutsu, she teleported behind him in a flash of cherry blossoms, surprising the beast.

" _What the!?"_

Slamming her foot to its spine, the beast grunt before the young woman delivers another kick that finally pushed it before using her ability again, the same foot hitting its chin, swiftly reeling it back with a punch to its gut.

" _What did you just do, human!?"_ The beast didn't see this coming at all. It clutched its face after that hit. For a human, she actually gave a few good hits. Was she a normal human or something else?

"Something I can do."

Picking up the lance, the Stingfish heavily glares at her. She felt the growing bloodlust from the monster. If tension could cut through, she was sure the beast was now going to fully push itself to the limit kill her.

Kasumi dodged the spike the beast slammed, the strength clearly inhuman. The monster was extremely unknown and whatever it is, it was out on a mission. Grabbing her weapon, she evaded its next attack before striking it across its hide. The Stingfish monster was pushed but it quickly grabs her leg and throws her at a distance.

She plants her hand on the ground before flipping over and landing on her feet. She maintained her stance as it runs towards her. When it swings the lance, she teleported but the attack was a feint. It slams its elbow to her stomach, earning a cough before the beast grabs her neck. She coughed again, being lifted up as her eyes see the monster who held amusement.

" _Now you will die for what you did."_ The beast moves the lance to her heart. " _Although_ , _I wonder what it would be like when you are brought back as one of us?"_

"What…?"

"Hey!" Gunshots sparked off its hide as the monster noticed the man behind it. "So that is how it shoots…" the masked man looks at his device. "Guess the manual wasn't joking."

The Stingfish looks at the woman then at the armored man.

" _So you have it?!"_ The monster barked in disbelief.

"Have what?"

It points at the belt on his waist, _"The Missing Faiz Gear!"_

"Oh." He looks at the belt first before his attention at the monster. "You are attacking that woman for this?"

The beast dropped the woman as he aimed his lance at the armored man. _"Hand it over if you both don't wish a painless death!"_

"No can do." Looking at the phone, he aims again and fires a few more shots. It actually pushed the monster back.

He kept firing at the monster until he can't fire anymore. "What the?! It only has a limited number of shots?" He taps the gun repeatedly in a hurry. "And no reloads for it either?!"

"Look out!" Lifting his head at the voice, the monster punches him in the face, the impact pushing him harshly to a mailbox, denting it greatly.

"Gonna feel that in the morning…" He groaned while holding his head. Thank goodness the armor managed to negate the pain or prevent any bones from being broken. "But man it hurts like hell."

Regaining his vision from the disorientation, he saw the lance the monster held. With a yelp, he quickly moves away as the mailbox was impaled instead of him. The pressure breaking the panel of the mailbox when it pulls it out, mail spilling from the hole. Looking at the monster, he was about to move away again but he was grabbed by the ankle and pulled, the monster glaring down at him.

" _You are going to hand me that Faiz Gear or I will take it from your corpse myself!"_

"Not a chance." He denied before he slams his other foot on its crotch region, earning a yelp from and a release from its grip.

" _You damn brat!"_ It stumbled.

"Hey, you were vulnerable there. Took the opportunity." he aimed but no energy came out. "Oh come on! Why can't it just recharge on its own?!"

The monster then punched Enrique in the face, sending him back to the wall. He gritted his teeth in pain before looking at the phone again.

"Come on, there must be something!" Looking at the codes, he pressed the number 2-7-9.

 _ **CHARGE!**_

"Huh?" He blinked as he rolled away from the monster's attack. He fired the gun again at the monster, this time firing once more. "That's how you reload this?" He deadpanned. "I am such an idiot… I literally should have read the rest of those codes on the phone."

Note to self: read every detail of the phone and the functions. Seeing the monster recover, it decided to attack him again.

"Okay, no choice but to fight him head-on." He said to himself as he puts the phone back on the belt. The man decides to punch the monster, the attack connecting. His attacks are actually hurting it. The armor must have given him a boost of strength.

The armored man evaded another attack from the spike, giving him the chance to kick it as it stumbled back.

Seeing a chance, he punched the Stingfish a few more times before finishing it with a kick in the stomach. Just as he was going to continue his assault, the monster stopped moving.

"Huh?" He was confused until he saw blue flames around the monster before its body begins to dissolve into ashes. He lowers his arms and looks at the ashes in surprise. "Did it just…?" He rubs his visor and looks at the ashes. The monster actually fell into ashes upon death. It was… eerie.

Kasumi was also surprised seeing the monster dissolve into ashes. Her eyes drift to the armored man who stared at the ashes and then his hands.

"This belt really is something…" She heard him comment. Her sight changed to the object around his waist, recalling the monster's demand. The Gear was a mere belt.

Seeing the monster destroyed, he decides to check on the woman but immediately recognizes her. It is the woman he met earlier. No doubt she is cautious of him.

"I-I'm not going to hurt you." He waves his hands in reassurance.

"Who are you?"

"Uh…" He looks at himself. How can he turn off or remove it? Looking at the phone, he recalled the END button it had. It was way too obvious. ' _Seriously?'_ He thought. Shaking his head, he pressed it, canceling the armor.

"You're the man from before." She recognized.

The young man scratched his head, "Y-Yeah… surprise?"

"Where did you get that kind of weaponry?"

"Found it in a river."

She raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "You're not lying?"

He shakes his hands in panic. "N-No way! I'm not joking! I literally found it moving in the river and I had to pick it up! I didn't think the belt would literally do something like this!"

She observed him, his body showing no signs of deceit whatsoever. With his reaction being genuine, he was telling the truth.

"Relax, I'm just asking. I bet you're intimidated from looking at my weapon from earlier?" He nodded. "I'm not gonna hurt you if that makes you feel any better?"

"Er… okay?" He replied. "But um…" He scratched his cheek. "Why would you wear… that?" He gestured to the ninja clothes.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I-It's just… revealing." He averts his gaze from her.

"Really?" She looks at her attire. "Been wearing this for a long time. There's no problem with it."

He nearly facepalmed but held back. "A-Anyways, are you going to be alright?" He asked her.

"Yes, and thank you for your help."

"J-Just doing what was right is all." He yawned once again, using his hand to lower the sound. Guess the exhaustion really was getting to him.

She smiled, relieved that the misunderstanding is cleared between them.

"I should head home… I have to prepare food for myself and my sister." He said.

The mention of food caused Kasumi's stomach to growl in protest.

"I'm guessing you're hungry?" He guessed.

"Yes…" She admitted, hiding the embarrassment she felt for a moment.

He sighed. "Maybe I can help? To put all of this as water under the bridge?" He offered.

She pondered on his offer. While she doesn't want to impose on someone she just met today, it is getting late and she needs to find a place to stay for the night. Not to mention, she may know something about that odd belt and why that monster was targeting it. Especially after…

She shook her head. She can't think like that at the moment. For now, she had to lay low without being seen. It already has been a year since.

"Um...sure."

The young man smiled softly. "Alright. You can follow me to my home."

* * *

 _After being on the run for three days, the man finally took the moment to calm himself. He lost the one piece of evidence that would have taken down Smart Brain and reveal the world of who they were._

 _Looking at his personal laptop, he opens it before placing a USB into the port. He transferred the files he needed but without the gear, he wouldn't have enough. Clicking on an application, he copied it to allow himself to track the status of the Missing Gear. When it loaded, he was greeted with the current status of the now found equipment._

" _Someone found the Gear…" He grimaced. He types the computer but stopped. "What?" He adjusted his glasses. Checking the location, he noticed it was in the city. Taking a moment, he used his skills to find anything in the area before he found an old camera. Checking, he saw the grainy footage, seeing a young man using it to fight the very monsters he ran from._

" _So that young man can use it…" The man said to himself. He doesn't know if he should be thankful for this moment of luck. The fact a civilian is capable of using the Gear or the obvious fact the monsters were now trying to find the stolen gear._

 _If that young man tries to find out about Smart Brain, perhaps it would be best to help him out. But right now he has to lay low. He can't attract attention to the young man and himself._

" _When the time's right…" He clicked a file, displaying the image of a motorcycle. "I will give this to him."_

* * *

After a few minutes of walking, the two arrived at Enrique's apartment within the complex. The young man opens the door to be greeted by his little sister.

"You're finally home!" The girl hugs her brother. "Did you get called to work again?"

"No, just had some trouble along the way." He assured. "Especially with this belt."

"Really? The belt?"

"It literally does make someone transform."

"... are you joking?" She spoke after a moment of silence.

"The manual said so remember?"

"Ohhhh." She realized. "So cool! Did you fight some big mean bad guy like in the comics?!"

"Yes, but it's a monster."

"Swee- wait, monster?" She blinked. "You actually fought a monster…?"

"Again, yes." He sighed. "Have you even finished your homework?"

"Yes, I did!" She saluted.

"Alright. Then set up the table so I can prepare dinner."

"Yes!" She cheered until she noticed someone by the door. "Um, Enrique, who is she?" Marie asked her brother. "Why is she wearing a ninja outfit?"

"I asked myself the same thing… just… go to the kitchen and set the table up."

"Okay." She quickly nodded and goes into the kitchen to set up.

"She seems energetic, almost."

"Been like this for a long time. Sometimes I question if her brain operates on nothing but sugar."

"I heard that!" Marie yelled in annoyance from the kitchen.

"You were supposed to." A whine echoes from the kitchen.

She looks at the apartment. "Is it only you two staying here?"

The copper-haired ninja felt the air turn morose. "... Yes." He enters the kitchen and begins to cook dinner for them.

' _Did I bring up a sensitive question?'_ She queried. Something occurred in the family that she doesn't know about.

Her stomach growled.

She could put that thought aside for now. She needed a good meal before she continues her travel due to what happened…

A few minutes later, the young man carried food to the table. "It's ready."

The young woman then sits on the table, the two siblings sitting next to each other as they eat their respective meals. After a while, the young brunette decides to ask the question that occurs in her mind.

"So...are you a cosplayer?" Marie asked the woman in complete curiosity.

"Marie...do you think she is a cosplayer?" Enrique asked.

"Yeah, what else when she is dressed like a ninja!" She pointed at Kasumi.

"Marie, pointing at someone is rude."

"Sorry."

"Actually, I'm also curious." He replied. "Aside from the revealing outfit, why are you dressed like a ninja?" His eyes drift to the weapon. "And no offense but that wakizashi looks way too real to be a prop."

"This?" She grabs the weapon in hand. "It's actually a real wakizashi."

"What?!" Marie nearly jumped from her seat. Aside from the belt being a weapon of sorts, the blade is something to be nervous around.

"Don't worry, I won't use it here." The woman assured. "You two are good people."

"I forgot to ask, what's your name?"

"Ah, my name's Kasumi." She introduced herself. "What are your names?"

"I'm Enrique and this is my little sister Marie." The raven-haired teen introduced himself and his sister who waved her hand in greeting.

"Nice to meet you two." The woman bowed. "I'm sorry for bothering you like this."

"It's alright." He assured, raising his hand. "I wanted to do this, so it's not a problem."

"Still, I still felt like an extra burden. I don't want to impose."

"I'm just doing the right thing." He said. "Even I helped you from that monster."

"Yeah!" Marie nodded. "It's nice seeing someone new!"

"I see…." She replied.

"By the way, do you plan to go to a hotel later?" He asked. "It is getting late."

"Oh…" She tried to find an explanation as she can't tell them the actual reason. "I plan to find it later. I just arrived here."

"Why don't you stay here with us?" Enrique suggested.

"Eh?" The young woman responded in surprise. "You want me to stay here?"

"Of course. It isn't right to leave someone like you in the open especially at this time of the hour." He explained.

"Are… you sure it is alright?" She asked the older sibling carefully. "We just met a couple of hours ago."

"It's alright. I know you don't have any bad intentions despite the revealing outfit and you wielding an actual weapon." He pointed out. "Not to mention you fought that monster before I arrived. In a sense, you saved my life when you warned me a few times of its attacks."

"Really…?"

"So don't worry about it. I am returning the favor for what you did. It is nice having someone new around the place for a bit."

"I agree with my brother!" Marie added.

The woman now is thinking about their offer. She doesn't want to impose on the two but knowing that the young man uses some kind of belt to fight the monster from earlier got her attention. Not to mention when she heard he obtained it a few days ago since he was familiar with it.

While she knew she has to stay hidden, staying with the two could provide her info on who owns the belt in the first place. This is something she has no idea about that is completely unrelated to DOATEC.

"I...I'll accept." She accepted the offer.

"Yes!" Marie cheered in joy. "We have a new house guest!"

Enrique patted her head. "Calm down, Marie. There's no need to surprise her."

"I can't help it! You brought a new friend home. And she's a ninja cosplayer!" She exclaimed, staring at Kasumi.

"Did you really think she's a cosplayer?"

"100%!" Marie nodded quickly in response.

"Even with a real wakizashi as a prop?"

A long pause was the first thing to hear until, "...She's someone who likes attention to detail?" The brunette tilted her head.

Enrique slams his head on the table in disbelief. This was going to be a long day for him.

* * *

 _At an office, a man is looking at the night sky contemplating the situation. The missing Gear is not yet found by his men and the traitor has escaped. Their secret cannot be exposed to anyone._

 _Already they lost contact with one of their agents, leading to the possible assumption it was used to counter their agent._

" _You think he used it?" One of his agents asked._

" _No. Something tells me someone else is using the belt based on the time we lost our agent." The man denied, staring through the window. "Someone who is against us."_

 _If that someone managed to expose the truth, this will become a problem in their plans._

" _Send in more men to recover the Faiz Gear." The man ordered the agent. "Our secret can't be exposed."_

" _Understood." He nodded as he left to inform some of the staff to recover the gear._

 _Whatever happens, the Faiz Gear must be recovered no matter what._

* * *

 **A/N: There you have it, folks. The first chapter is done and hopefully, it will allow me to continue this while I rethink on my Amazons story due to that movie. I do apologize if you were anticipating its update but that movie... damn, it was dark in my opinion so I need time to think of possible changes and such. But I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review, favorite, follow this and let me know if you wish to see more. And if you don't like it, then why are you even reading it in the first place and why have a problem with it? Remember that I will be busy around July-August so from those two months, I won't be able to publish much due to preparations.**


	2. Chapter 2: Pursuit the Next Step

**A/N: Hey everyone I am here with the second chapter of this story. This is the second (or third?) story in a row that I have updated this week. Thank god my two jobs haven't been tiring me out which I am thankful for and enabling me to make more progress on my stories. Things are never easy, you know? While I am glad you guys have enjoyed the first chapter, it is the fact in the reviews you kept insisting on changing the pairing. I know you want as OC x Kasumi, but it will stay as it is. The reason being is what will happen throughout the story, some involving devotion, hatred, and such which will make connections between the characters as it goes.**

' _Thought'_

" _Orphnoch"_

* * *

 _Running._

 _Running was the first thing the woman had in mind after what she saw earlier. Fear was the emotion racing in her mind and her life at risk, not after what she saw that monster kill someone._

 _If she slowed down for even a second, that monster could kill her quickly._ _She continued to run until the monster jumped in front of her, making her step back_ _hurriedly._

" _S-Stay away from me!" She begged in fear._

" _I'm afraid not. You saw what I did to him." The monster stated. "Can't leave any witnesses. Who knows, maybe you will end up as one of us."_

 _The woman felt the monster stab her body, her skin turning gray before falling into ashes, leaving her clothes behind._

" _Hmph, seems you weren't a viable candidate. Oh well, there are always more people to choose from." The monster scoffed before leaving._

 _He has a job to do, and he will finish it: The retrieval of the Faiz Gear._

* * *

 **Dead or Alive in Paradise**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Pursuit of the Next Step**

Another day goes by in the city of New York. Currently, Enrique is up and preparing breakfast for his sister and their new guest. Of course, Kasumi tried to decline the offer. She didn't wish to impose on them, but the young man insisted given he was providing hospitality for her. If she has to admit, she never expected to receive help from a man she just met yesterday, much less the young man defeating a monster she never saw before. While she knows she has to stay hidden, the matter about that monster remains on her mind. She never encountered something like that in her life, well aside a _few_ times she helped Ryu against demons.

Perhaps she could find out about it a little. From what she saw yesterday, Enrique used a belt that gave him armor. And the words that monster told her still played in her mind.

' _Though_ , _I wonder what it would be like when you are brought back as one of us?'_

Can that mean...that monster is capable of creating more of its kind? The encounter could be a new problem that everyone is unaware of. But why now? Why act out now and go for the 'Faiz Gear'? Could there be more monsters like that out there that no one is aware of?

"Kasumi? Are you alright?"

Kasumi lifts her head, seeing the raven-haired teen look at her with a puzzled look while the younger sibling was busy eating.

"I'm alright." The nukenin assured before looking at the food. She began to eat while Enrique shrugged slightly. She must be thinking about that monster. He couldn't blame her as he was surprised by it too. The belt could hold a possible connection due to the monster demanding him to hand it over. The belt must be vital to it since the Faiz Gear gave him the power to defeat it.

Luckily today he's going to look at the manual thoroughly. There could be more going after the belt, and he needed to know every function of the Faiz belt to use it properly. Looking at the time, Enrique noticed it was 30 minutes before seven. "Marie, go get ready."

"Oh, right!" Marie realized before eating the rest of her breakfast and immediately goes to the bedroom.

Enrique stands up from his seat and picked up the empty plates and cups before taking them to the sink to clean. The American twisted the handle to allow water to flow onto the plates and pans he used.

"Are you going to work?" Kasumi asked, seeing the teen washing the dishes.

"Yeah. Once I drop off my sister to school. You are more than welcome to stay here for the time being." He replied, scrubbing a plate.

"Thank you." She thanked, but a question came to mind. "Enrique-san, do you work often?"

"Six days a week. I work while my sister is in school. After a few hours of picking her up, I go to my other job shortly before she goes to sleep." The American raised two fingers, implying his two jobs. "It is what keeps us under a roof."

"Are you gonna be okay? Surely you're gonna be exhausted."

"It's fine with me." He assured her in time to see Marie with her backpack. "Now, I should get going. Feel free to relax or do something you can do in town to pass the time."

"Alright but be careful."

* * *

After dropping his sister off at school not too long ago, Enrique was currently at work in the diner serving customers. Today was a busy day like always so he's working as hard as he can to provide income for his family. The teen rubbed his eyes to get rid of the tiredness, reminding himself to focus on the job.

"Working as usual?"

"Oh, Mila." He noticed his coworker, the said twenty-year-old setting down some plates by the sink. "You know how it is for me."

The young woman took a glance at him, her eyes briefly seeing his current expression. With curiosity, she asked him, "Did something happen yesterday? You look a little exhausted; not from work I mean."

Enrique winced, remembering the encounter of the monster yesterday. He doesn't know if he can tell Mila how he transformed to fight the beast. Either way, she wouldn't believe him unless proven otherwise.

"Something like that," Enrique replied. "But it's nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm okay, don't worry about it." He assured. "But I did meet someone."

"Really?" Mila raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Sounds like you made a new friend."

"Yeah." Enrique nodded. To be honest, he never expected to befriend someone who is wearing ninja clothes, but things happen.

"You sure are good at making friends with strangers."

"It depends on who I meet." Her friend shrugged. "They have to be friendly as well."

"I see your point." She replied. "So where is your friend now?"

"Staying at my house for the time being."

The woman raised an eyebrow. "What did your sister say about your friend? You know most people don't invite strangers to their house immediately when they first met each other."

"My sister first assumed our new fruend is a cosplayer when she saw her clothes." He mumbled with a sigh. Sometimes, his sister can make ridiculous assumptions just from seeing a person for the first time.

"I don't blame her based on your explanation." She could remember meeting the sibling when the sister didn't have school. And— "Wait, ' _her'?"_

"Yeah, 'her'." He confirmed. "Why do you ask?"

"I never thought you could talk to a girl easily. You don't look like someone who talks often."

"Is that how I look to people?" He asked, flatly.

"Er… well… _kinda_." Mila confessed. "I never saw you talk to another girl even once. Aside from your sister and me, of course."

He sighed heavily. It was often like this where Mila encourages him to be more social. Even his sister helps him be more social.

There were a few times Marie would eat and stay in the diner when Enrique works on no-school days.

The young brunette mistook Mila for a college student from her appearance when they first met. Poor girl didn't even know what MMA was either! Mila also had to explain it to Maria and the older sibling personally of what it was. They really should learn what else there is in sports.

Sometimes Mila wonders what else the siblings have missed ever since. She was aware of the duo's lifestyle since she was told about it by their boss.

"What are you going to do now?"

"Well, probably the usual stuff." The graduate shrugged. "After I've picked my sister from school and heading home, maybe I will talk to my new friend."

"I see." She replied. "I wonder if I can meet her. You said she's at your home, right?"

"Yeah." He said. "Maybe you can if you have time today?"

"I'm afraid I can't." Mila sighed, shaking her head. "I got a match coming up in a few weeks. Have to train after work."

"Oh right, I forgot about that. Good luck with that match." The young man encouraged. While he doesn't have the time to watch her matches, giving her encouragement is the least he can do.

"Don't worry. I will definitely win." She nodded with the confidence shown on her face, one hand on her hip and the other raised as a fist. "Now let's get back to work."

The two resumed their work around the diner, the young man unaware that he will have to use the belt once more.

* * *

 _Kasumi looks around the apartment, not having anything much to do. She wanted to understandthe two siblings given they live here. While the apartment was small, it was enough to house the sibling duo. Checking the, well, the only bedroom of the apartment, it was everything belonging to the brunette due to the bed, desk, even a closet, and a small lamp._

 _It was the only bedroom in the apartment. The ninja should know since she rested on a sleeping bag here. The young girl seemed very organized but left some of her belongings out._

 _It showed that despite being a young high schooler, she was mature behind the bubbly and active personality she holds. Kasumi knew a facade when she sees it._

 _Her eyes drift to a paper hidden by a notebook. She bit her lip, finding herself to wonder what Marie wrote. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the hidden paper and noticed it was a journal log. The notebook must have held other pages. She then began to read the journal log._

' _Another day, but I always remind myself to stay happy. Being alone is tough, but I can't damper my happiness when I have to stay positive for everyone. I made a promise to them.'_

" _Alone…?" She repeated the word in the paper. Could something happen that lead to the two siblings living alone as of now? Her eyes drifted to the sentences and continued to read._

' _I always see my brother tired whenever he picks me up from school. I always tell him to stop, but he was so fixated on providing help for us both… sometimes I wonder if he blames himself for what happened. I always see him exhausted. I am scared he will get sick from working too much…'_

 _The poor girl was concerned for her brother. Something did happen that lead to them being like this. Looking at the living room, she sets the paper down and observes the futon. It must be where he sleeps even the hallway closet having his clothes._

 _Enrique has been providing necessities while overworking himself. Could the incident mentioned in the journal lead to him taking the blame for what happened?_

" _What happened to their family…?" She said to herself in her thoughts._

 _Her eyes drift to something poking out of the bottom of the futon. Kneeling, she pulls the item and noticed it was a photo. It must've been there for a long while due to the dust it gathered. A family photo as the young man was wearing a graduation uniform and with him was his little sister and parents. The older teen having a genuine and pure smile._

 _Where are their parents now? That is the lingering question in her mind._

* * *

Ryu walks on the streets of the city, remainung undetected by the local populace. He was supposed to meet with one of his contacts here and get her to the safe haven. However, he has heard of concerning rumors that involve missing people over the past few days. While he knows about his initial plan, this takes priority.

Searching for any clues, he noticed traces of gray ashes lying around in the empty street. He also sees clothes strewn about across the streets.

' _What happened here…?'_ He thought to himself with a frown under his mask. The ashes weren't the average ashes. The sight before him eerily reminded him of the massacre in one of the villages a few days ago.

The clan still wanted answers to the ones responsible for the lives in one of their villages. They assume some force is at work; organized, planned, and strategically struck without mercy.

Seeing the ashes again, it made him realize the perpetrator(s) are possibly here in New York. If so, he needs to hunt the culprit down. His cautious gaze travels to his surroundings, hoping to search for the one who attacked the people here.

Just as he kept his eyes on the area, he felt the killing intent in the air. His body ceased movement, and his hand was slowly reaching for his blade. _Something_ is here.

Hearing rapid footsteps, Ryu quickly unsheaths the blade and in the blink of an eye, blocks the saber his sword collided against. His eyes meet the pale gaze of an ash-colored monster. Its body held tufts of fur while its head was of a tiger, but it acted as a headdress while its real eyes were seen underneath, located where human eyes would be.

The strength was inhuman, and Ryu's gaze narrowed at the monster. With enough force, they were apart as the shinobi took stock of the beast. In his life, he has seen demons and tengu… but in front of him was not like any creature he is familiar with.

" _Che almost had it."_ The monster clicked its tongue in annoyance. _"Here I thought this would be easy..."_

"What are you, monster?"

" _You will never know, human."_ The monster refuted before charging at Ryu once more. The shinobi used his blade to block the monster's own, standing his ground against it. Their swords continues to collide against each other before jumping back, each of them looking for an opening.

The monster immediately attacked by swiping his claws at the shinobi which the latter jumped to evade it, but the monster kicked him away seeing an opening. Ryu quickly regained his bearings before charging at the beast with his blade.

Quickly clashing their blades, he kept his ground against the tiger-themed beast. Its strength was inhuman, but due to his experience against tengu and demons, it enabled him to fight without any trouble.

Seeing its sword again, he fooled the monster with a substitute before slamming his palm against its ribs. Its durability, however, allowed the monster to hold back some pain but not all. With the next strike blocked, the Hayabusa shinobi caught the blade with both hands.

It attempted to exert pressure, forcing Ryu's feet to move back a few inches. Its ferocity, strength, and agility were no doubt from the motif it holds. A tiger. Such irony.

Not backing down from its strength, he pushes the blade against the other. With a scratch of sparks across the sword, he managed to shove the tiger's upward.

Seeing a chance, he delivered a gash across its body before jumping across the monster.

Glancing back, he saw the cut he delivered to the monster wasn't releasing blood. Rather blue flames seep off the wound. The Tiger clutched its wound before the fire diminished and the injury healing at an alarmingly fast rate. To witness the Tiger monster's ability clearly shows it indeed was a new race of monsters. One he has never encountered before in his life.

' _This isn't a Tengu or demon… what is this creature?'_ He narrowed his eyes. Whatever the monster is, they managed to remain hidden in the shadows from anyone until a month ago when the rumors of attacks began.

This monster has to be taken down fast. The Hayabusa shinobi noticed the monster charging at him again, prompting the shinobi to unleash an attack. With his hands close, energy begins to gather around his palms before he unleashes a blast of purple and black energy at the monster.

The monster managed to evade the sudden blast of power the shinobi unleashed. Although it was surprising, to say the least at what the human can do. It never expected a ninjutsu technique to come from the shinobi.

" _Just who are you human?!"_ The Orphnoch demanded.

"Someone who will put an end to your life." He has faced demons before, and this was no different. While the creature's abilities are unique and dangerous and took the motif of an animal, it was still a monster to fight.

" _Then you will die like every other human!"_ The Tiger-based monster roared in anger.

"Hey, ash freak!"

The Tiger Orphnoch paused, as did the shinobi. The latter turned his attention to the source of the voice. A young man was staring at the monster it called out on.

' _A civilian?'_

What is a civilian doing here when this thing that is not any monster he was familiar with here to attack?

The kaijin harshly turns to the young man. " _Oh? Another victim wishing to be one of us?"_

"No." He presents a belt and slaps it around his waist. The belt earned the monster's attention immediately.

" _The Missing Gear! Why don't you hand it over?"_

"Again, no." He said as he opens the phone. Pressing '555', he pushed the activation sequence.

 _ **STANDING BY!**_

He crossed his arm, closing the phone. "Henshin!" He places it into the belt, connecting itself into the said buckle.

 _ **COMPLETE!**_

Red lines surge across his body before it created the Faiz armor. He brushed his hands together as if he was brushing off the dust on his hands before he slams his fists together with satisfaction. It felt like a taunt towards the monster.

"Come and get it if you can." He taunted.

Accepting the challenge to fight him, the monster ran towards Faiz as he dodges the weapon in its hand. He ducked again before delivering an uppercut to its chin, the monster's 'jaw' was clenched shut by the impact until Faiz shoves it away. He then punched the monster a couple more times before sending it back.

Not giving up, the monster decides to fight using its weapon, pushing him back slightly but the Rider maintained his ground. He slams his fist against the Tiger monster's chest before delivering a kick to its leg.

Stepping back, the kaijin attacks him again with his weapon, this time connected with his armor. Sparks begin to fly on Faiz's body armor, sending him into the ground but he stood up as he noticed the monster going at his direction.

Grabbing the Faiz Phone from his buckle, he aims and fires three shots. The monster stumbled back, but it kept going against Faiz. The Rider rolls away from another slash of its weapon before punching the monster again, sending a few side punches to the stomach. As a combination, he gives another but more powerful blow to its gut, making the monster lose it bearings before earning a kick from the Rider.

Seeing the ash monster move a few steps back, the American slams his foot against its own, earning a yelp before a punch to its face.

"How do you like that?" The teen hummed, only to earn a powerful punch to his helmet — the momentum sending him to a car, leaving a dent. "Ow…" he gasped.

" _You are going to regret crossing me! Hand over the gear or I will make sure you are ripped to pieces than being ashes!"_

The teen grunted, slowly trying to get himself on his feet. "No way. I won't give it to you, ash freak."

Scowling in anger, the tiger monster lunged towards the disoriented fighter. Suddenly, the shinobi from before abruptly 'appeared' in between and grabbed the monster's arm before slamming his elbow against its face. Grunting, it felt itself lifted into the air before spinning down into the ground by him.

The shinobi looks at the combatant behind him who was regaining his bearings. He lacks experience in combat, yet he was familiar with this situation. His eyes briefly travel to the belt around the waist. What kind of technology was it to be capable of transformation?

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah...thanks for the help." The young man thanked, shaking his head and focused on the monster. "I can still fight that monster."

"I'll help you out." Ryu offered. "Can you hold him off for a few seconds?"

"I can do that." With that answer, Faiz runs towards the monster to provide time for the man. He immediately punched the monster again repeatedly.

Kicking the kaijin away from him, it was about to stand up and charge against Faiz once more until it got hit by a blast of energy from Ryu (surprising Faiz for the display of power), blasting the Orphnoch into the ground.

The kaijin grunted, falling onto one knee after receiving damage from Faiz and the shinobi.

Seeing the opportunity rising, he remembered the instructions from the manual. There is a finishing move that can permanently stop these monsters, whatever it is. Knowing what to do, he detaches the laser pointer on the left side of the belt.

"Let's see...according to the manual, I have to put the chip in this spot." He removes the chip from the phone as he inserts the item on the space included in the laser pointer.

 _ **READY**_

"Alright… time to test this." He kneels, setting the laser pointer in place on his ankle. Looking at the gray monster, he opens the phone on his buckle and press _ENTER._

 _ **EXCEED CHARGE!**_

Seeing the chance, he immediately charged at the monster before jumping, doing a front roll in midair as the pointer activates, creating an energy cone that freezes the monster in place. Aiming the said leg at the monster, his body starts to shroud in red energy as he enters the enlarged energy cone. The attack itself hitting the beast before Faiz appears behind it and landed on his feet.

Looking back at the beast, a PHI symbol appears as blue flames explode around its body, dissolving it into ashes.

"Another monster down." He swipes his thumb across his faceplate. "That attack is cool from that kick earlier."

At least he knows the attack that will permanently destroy the monsters now. With the problem resolved, he looks at the person the monster was initially fighting against. That is then he noticed the outfit the man is wearing.

' _A man in a ninja outfit?'_ He observed. First Kasumi and now this man? The encounter brings him more questions about who he is. He had the gut feeling that he should not fight him.

"Who are you, and where did you get that belt?" The ninja questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Um…" The armored teen felt nervous. Should he answer the man's question or risk getting into a fight? Deciding on the former, he answered, "I found it in a river a couple of days ago."

"You found it?"

"I-I'm serious." Faiz nodded nervously. "I literally found it."

The shinobi studied the fighter for a moment, seeing his body language not even changing due to the nervous state. "I see." The masked man replied, accepting his answer. "While I appreciate the help, why did you charge against that monster using that belt? I can see that you are still figuring out its functions."

"W-Well…I used it to fight another monster like that one yesterday who was after this belt..."

"Another one?" There was another monster much like the one the young man fought earlier? Could that mean there are more monsters around attacking and killing people in the shadows? First, the village and now in New York. The attack wasn't a coincidence.

"Y-Yes."

"Very well." ' _Seems I have to keep an eye on this.'_ Ryu stated as he begins to walk away. "Watch yourself."

Seeing the man suddenly vanish from his sights, Faiz sighed with relief, but confusion kicks in.

"Now this is getting weird...I met two people wearing ninja costumes in just two days after I got this belt…" Faiz scratched his helmet.

Why do Kasumi and that man wear those outfits? Not to mention both have experience in fighting and remained calm when they fought the monsters. Was there something he wasn't aware of? He dismissed the armor, too many questions running in his mind. Looking at the time, he saw he had to pick up his sister from school. Not wanting to waste time, he makes a run for it.

* * *

After Enrique picked up Marie from school, the two were now walking back home to their apartment. For the brunette, he noticed her brother is slightly sweating from running. Usually, he won't run from his workplace unless something has happened.

"So, what happened today?" Marie asked with curiosity.

"I fought another monster today...and it's the same type as the one from yesterday."

"Eh? You mean big, gray, and mean? That type of monster?"

"Pretty much."

"Did you meet anyone else?"

"Yes, and it was a man wearing a ninja outfit like Kasumi," Enrique recalled the man's outfit in confusion. "I kept wondering why he appeared and fought that monster..."

"Maybe–"

"If you are about to repeat cosplayer, don't even think about it." He interrupted her answer.

"What else it could be? Ninjas only exist in history books and anime!" She said with a small pout.

"You made your point. But for cosplay? That's ridiculous when I saw them both having real weapons. I swore that guy sent some kind of energy blast towards that monster when I arrived."

"Are you serious?!" The brunette gawked in surprise.

"Yes. Does that sound like a normal cosplay now?" He deadpanned.

"Er…"

"Exactly." He replied. "I'm not sure if I should ask Kasumi about her occupation. She looks like she is running from something and I don't want to intrude on her life."

"Do you think something happened to her?"

"I don't know..." He shook his head. "This is getting too weird ever since I found the belt. I don't even know what is going on right now."

From meeting Kasumi to that mysterious man and the monsters. It was too surreal and unbelievable, but it was happening.

Once they arrive at the apartment complex, the two climbed the stairs to the floor their apartment room was in. Reaching their destination, the older sibling places in the primary key and unlocks the door. The moment the two entered, they noticed the interior is much cleaner than before. Soon after, Kasumi walks in front of them, holding a cleaning rag. She was wearing regular clothes too.

"Hey, Enrique, Marie." She greeted the siblings. "I hope you don't mind me cleaning the room for a bit."

"Uh, Kasumi, it's alright. You didn't have to do all this." Enrique assured her. "You can stay here until you can leave."

He usually was the one the clean the house every week knowing he had to make sure it stays like clean. To live appropriately than live in a messy one.

"Still, I feel like imposing on your daily routines." Kasumi pointed out. "I don't want to feel like a burden."

The male teen sighed with defeat. It seems she is adamant on returning the favor no matter what. "Alright, if you say so."

"Thank you." Kasumi thanked the young man.

The two have been good people she got to know in such a short time. She wanted to show her thanks to the two for giving her a place to stay for the time being.

The three then begins having dinner like usual, with Enrique cleaning the plates they used for dinner. Looking at the young man, Kasumi wanted to ask the question that is bugging her after seeing their room during the time they went outside.

"Enrique, do you always do your routines like this every day?"

"Hm?" He looks at her. "Well, yeah. I have to since I have two jobs. I don't ask for any days off since it is what keeps my sister and me under a roof and bills paid. I did tell you before, didn't I?"

"...Is it because something happened to your parents?"

She immediately received silence when he tried to reach for another dish, his voice not even heard until "I think we should end the conversation." He said and resumes to clean the dishes they used for dinner.

She knew he's hiding something. Something must have happened to them that made them live like this now.

"Enrique. You're hiding something." She frowned.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He denied and glanced at her. " _End_ of story." Finishing the last dish, he heads to the living room.

The kunoichi in hiding figured it was best to keep it away. The topic was very sensitive and the fact Enrique became defensive of the past. Truth be told, she wasn't entirely truthful on why she is here to them.

Could she tell them her actual purpose? The reason why she is here?

Immediately, she put that thought back in the depths of her mind. They cannot get involved in her issues. The siblings have nothing to do with DOATEC or anyone else; the two are just average civilians.

What if they do know the truth? Would they treat her differently and hate her? That is unlikely knowing Enrique is the one who gave his trust to her after the fight against the previous monster.

She is certain she will have to tell them both sooner or later. To say to them the real reason for her stay in New York.

* * *

With most of the apartment settled with the usual routines for Enrique, he had to get himself ready for his other job. Since Kasumi was here, his sister won't be alone, and he trusts her with Marie. They seemed to get along very well throughout her stay. With the clothes in hand, he makes his way to the bathroom to take another shower.

"I'll be getting myself ready for work tonight," He said to Marie.

"Oka–" She paused before panic immediately kicks in. "Wait, Enrique! Kasumi is using the–!"

But it was too late as the moment he opened the door, he saw Kasumi with a towel around her beautiful figure. He froze as did the young woman before he quickly slams the door shut.

"I-I'm so sorry, Kasumi! I didn't know you're still using the shower!" He apologized.

"I-it's okay…" She assured him from the other side of the door, still embarrassed over the event.

"Sorry about that, Kasumi. I tried to inform him." Marie apologized.

The raven-haired teen looks at his sister and said, "You could have told me before I even grabbed my work uniform!"

"I forgot that we have a guest here!" Marie argued. "It always goes on like this before she arrived."

Enrique released an exasperated sigh, his hand against his face. Marie did bring up a good point. They were the only two occupants for nearly a year, making the duo adjusted to it. To have a house guest was new for them; thus, they had to adapt to the minor changes in the apartment for the time being.

Hopefully, an incident like this does not happen again. Enrique made a mental note to knock before using the shower. Seeing Kasumi come out of the shower fully clothed, he heads for the shower with his work clothes. He had to get that image and thought out of his mind.

"Are you wearing your ninja clothes again, Kasumi?" Marie asked. "You can borrow our clothes if you want."

"It's alright, Marie-san." She assured. "I can still wear this to go around."

"Don't you get people staring at you for that outfit?" The brunette asked curiously. "I mean, your clothes are a little reveaing like my brother said yesterday."

"Well…" She felt unsure how to explain this to someone who is a few years younger than her. "Some of my friends have similar clothing like this one, and they don't have problems with it."

"..." Marie stared at the woman in slight disbelief. "...That's weird if they don't have any problems with it."

"It's...how it is," Kasumi replied no doubt, feeling that was a weak reason.

"At least it's different when it comes to my brother transforming into an armored fighter." The younger sibling compared Kasumi to the armor Enrique uses.

The mention of the armor made Kasumi realize she never had the chance to observe the belt in question. Looking at the raven-haired graduate who came out of the shower wearing his work clothes, she said, "I have meant to ask you something earlier, Enrique."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Is it alright if I can take a look at the belt?"

"Uh sure, be my guest." He reaches in his bag before presenting her the Faiz gear.

The female ninja observed the belt and phone. "So this is the belt you found?"

"Yes. It is what allows me to transform into that armor."

Kasumi looks at the device for a moment, an idea suddenly coming to mind. "Can I try it?"

"Go ahead." He allowed.

She straps the belt onto her waist, keeping it in place before grabbing the phone. "Which sequence do I press?"

"Press 5 three times." He raised three fingers.

She nodded as she flipped open the phone, pressing '555' for the activation sequence.

 _ **STANDING BY!**_

She placed it in the buckle and was ready for the transformation to activate.

 _ **ERROR!**_

"Huh?" And all of a sudden, the belt unleashed a surge of red electrical energy. It violently rejected Kasumi, knocking her back as it forcibly separated itself from her.

"Ah, Kasumi!" He ran over to the girl to check on her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" She winced. "Just what happened?"

"I don't know. The belt has never done that." He picked up the belt, put it on, and repeated the process.

"W-Wait, you will get-" The armor formed over his body, making him look at his hands carefully. "Shocked…"

"Every time I do this, it always forms the armor." He stated.

"Then why didn't it work on Kasumi?" Marie asked.

"I don't know." He looks at the belt as he dismissed the armor. "But something about this is the reason."

"You mean...like certain people can use it? Or is it DNA locked?"

"I'm not sure about that." Enrique shook his head. "But using this armor, it has items that are necessary for a special attack."

"Eh?"

"This Knuckle and pointer." He shows the said items in front of them. "And the phone can be used as a gun."

"So I noticed…" Kasumi recalled the fight against the monster when he shot it using the phone. "Who made that belt in the first place?"

He presents the case it came from, his finger tapping the logo. "Smart Brain." He informed.

"What?" She grasps the case, seeing the logo. She has heard about the global company that rose with popularity and well-liked around the world, slowly besting DOATEC in the industry as well. "They...created the belt?"

"Even created the manual for it." He shows the manual. "They must have something to hide if they created weapons like this."

Kasumi was starting to feel unsettled to the information. Smart Brain was eerily beginning to remind her of its similarities to the former DOATEC.

"Also...there's more to the manual that I don't get."

"How so?"

"It says that the Gear also comes with a special motorcycle." He read the pages that mentioned the motorcycle.

"Huh? You never mentioned that." Marie recalled.

"In case you haven't noticed. There was no bike when I found this, so I am guessing it is with the company." He replied. "Guess it's incomplete without the motorcycle."

"Do you think we'll find the motorcycle?"

"Probably but I'm not sure." He shook his head. "Maybe we'll never find it."

"Does the manual mention a code for it?" Kasumi asked him curiously.

"Hmm…" He flips the pages of the manual for the code. "There's a code for it. We can input it now but..." He bit his lip due to the belt's activation could attract the monsters. He remembered the Stingfish when it was in the area the moment he first transformed.

Kasumi could understand his concern. She doesn't know which side Smart Brain was with given the monsters were after the belt. He was concerned for their safety if he did input the code. His thumb was hesitant to press a button on the Faiz Phone.

With his choice set, he closes the phone and puts it back in his pocket. "I think we should wait for it. We'll have the company's eyes on us once we input the code."

"I see…" Marie replied in understanding. "It would be very cool if we can get it one day."

"You think so?" He asked.

"Of course! It's a brand new bike from a famous company!" She pointed out. "No doubt the bike will be amazing!"

"Fair point."

Still, it made him have many questions. What side is Smart Brain aligned with and who was that ninja exactly?

Just what exactly did he got himself into?

* * *

 _Ryu stood against the peak of a tower, staring at the city lights of New York. While his search for Kasumi was in this location due to her trail, she left for him, and his mind left with unanswered questions._

 _The monster and the boy. The latter was becoming familiar with the race of monsters and the fact there was another one that is long defeated._

 _They kill or make their victims fall into ashes. The Tiger didn't seem to be the one responsible for the attack in one of the villages, so it was possible the real culprit(s) are still in Japan._

 _He needs to look into this further. But his most significant lead so far is the boy who used a belt to fight the monster which granted him armor. The question remains, who created it?_

 _And what devious plan is happening in the shadows that no one is aware of?_

* * *

 **A/N: That is it for this chapter. We finally have the debut of another Dead or Alive character: Ryu Hayabusa. It looks like things will get more troubling for our Rider. Who will be the next person to make their appearance? We just have to find out in the next chapter now, won't we? Don't forget to leave a review, favorite, and follow. Stay in the shadows, everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Ninja's Reveal

**A/N: Hey everyone! Once again, a week after updating one of my other stories, I am here with the update for this story! At least now (and HOPEFULLY!) I will have some more time to publish more stories often. Already I had to deal with my two jobs and the long hours I have been given constantly. You have no idea how much of a pain it is. At least now, I am here to present this chapter. As to an explanation about the pairing for this story, the reason for the pairing is the similarities the two will share later in the story. It will be a long development between the protagonist and Ayane which you will see later in the story. Now, let us start!**

' _Thought'_

" _Orphnoch"_

* * *

 _The night goes by in the city as it remained quiet. However, one person was observing the streets, searching for someone. It was a young woman with violet hair wearing a dark purple strapless dress that hugs her petite body nicely. A pink butterfly is printed on the skirt complete with matching pull-on sleeves, stockings, heeled boots, and a giant red obi bow tied around her slender hips._

 _Over the past year, she has been searching for her target around the world only for the latter to escape her grasp. Even though she has helped the clan against DOATEC, her target was still a traitor to take down._

 _The kunoichi recently discovered rumors after her arrival in New York just a few days ago. While those rumors are vital to finding her location, there are other rumors regarding monsters lurking around the area._

 _She could assume it was the tengu or demons from her previous experience but this is different. The monsters held grey-colored hide and each one represented an animal or a plant. And it doesn't look like it follows the instincts of a regular monster. They were coordinated and remain hidden._

 _She knew she had to do her main objective here, but she can't afford any of these monsters to target her clan if they knew about them._

" _I will find you, Kasumi…" She vowed. She will track the traitor down and kill her for the Mugen Tenshin clan._

* * *

 **Dead or Alive in Paradise**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A Ninja's Reveal**

Defeating one monster was one thing but having to fight another monster _and_ encountering _another_ ninja was another story. Everything has changed somewhat ever since he found the belt. Did that man know Kasumi? Or was he part of something else entirely? It was getting too complicated for him to think about. The young woman was full of mysteries, but he can tell she didn't mean anything bad.

Currently, she was still staying in the apartment. The two have gotten along well with the young woman during her stay.

As of today, he didn't have any work to do since it was his day off. While he usually uses the day off to sleep, he figured it was best to hang out with the both of them. His sister was the one who suggested it. Perhaps it was a nice change for once in his normal life. Ever since that day, he never interacted with other people other than Mila and Marie (aside from his coworkers from his two jobs). Currently, Kasumi was getting ready to hang out with them for a bit as well as looking for her friend.

"So this friend of yours...is it a boy or a girl?" Marie asked in curiosity.

"He's a man several years older than me." Kasumi tried to explain albeit awkwardly.

"So a caretaker?"

"No, not exactly." She shook her head at Marie's innocent assumption. "He's a friend that I met a couple of years ago."

"So he's your boyfriend?" Marie asked curiously.

If Kasumi had to admit, the young brunette sometimes had the weirdest assumptions on her mind. "N-No...we're just friends. He is good friends with my brother."

"Oh, my bad." She apologized but paused at the statement. "Wait, you never told me or Enrique about you having a brother."

"You never asked me." Kasumi pointed out.

The young brunette paused. "Good point…" Marie replied in understanding. "I am guessing your brother is older as well?"

"Actually… yes." The girl was sharp than she gave credit for. The nukenin was reminded of the journal the girl kept; Marie hid a mature personality with a bubbly and cheerful facade.

"Why isn't he able to meet you here? Is he busy with something?"

Kasumi held her tongue at the question. They still don't know why she is here in New York. The _real_ reason. "Something like that."

The brunette stared at Kasumi with a gaze before she finally shrugged. "Figures. My brother is often busy with work and errands and was often seen as that."

Kasumi mentally felt relief. The girl's curiosity was sated for the time being. It may be troublesome if the young brunette pressed on any further with her life.

However, it didn't stop the girl to ask one more question. "Do you have a phone? We can contact you more easily if we have to separate." Marie asked.

"Uh...actually, I don't have one."

At first, the American stared with a blank stare before she finally said with disbelief, "Seriously?"

Most of her friends in school have cell phones. Heck, her upperclassmen and freshmen students own cell phones! Yet this girl doesn't own one?

"Kasumi...I kept wondering how you are living everyday…" The young brunette mumbled to herself. This is one of the many weird things about her new friend.

"I-It's alright, Marie-san," Kasumi assured her. "I can still contact you from time to time."

"Is that so?" She raised an eyebrow. "Your family must be very old-fashioned."

"You can say that," Kasumi answered, knowing about the fact and something else entirely. "But don't worry, we still get by."

"I see…" She nodded but noticed the time. "Well, I have to get to school now. Hope you will find your friend soon, Kasumi."

"Thank you, Marie-san." Kasumi thanked as the younger brunette left the house for school after telling her brother about her departure.

The nukenin glanced at the window, seeing the young girl approaching a group of other girls and walked.

The normal life.

Kasumi took a deep breath and reminisce the days as a labeled nukenin. Yes, she left her clan to go after Donovan. She chose what was the right call.

To stop him from exploiting her clan for his own gain...

"Kasumi? You alright?" Enrique asked as he noticed her in deep thought.

"I'm okay, Enrique-san." The nukenin replied. "Are you going somewhere for today?"

"Yeah, I need to pick up the paycheck from my job." He explained. "It won't take too long. You can go look for your friend if you want to."

"Of course. I'll do that soon." She nodded in understanding. "Go ahead with your errands, I'll keep an eye in the meantime."

"I will. You be careful, alright?" The young man hefted his bag and left the apartment to do his errands. Hopefully, nothing else happens for the day and he can help Kasumi for a bit after his errand.

* * *

" _Enrique-san sure is busy…" The nukenin looked at the time on the clock. She knew she can't stay here for too long, knowing that sooner or later, the ones who chased her down will catch up to her. The two siblings could have gotten hurt when that happens._

 _It was best to go outside and look for her contact now. After she wrote a note that she will be back in the house if she couldn't find him today, the young woman leaves the apartment where the siblings are staying to begin her search._

 _She still had questions about her new friend, recalling the younger brunette's journal entry and the old photo of the siblings with their parents. Why are they living alone in the apartment and not their parents? Did something terrible happen to the family that led to the two living this way? From Enrique's change of tone when she first asked the question, it seemed to be the case._

 _Either their parents disowned them or they have passed away a long time ago. From the looks of it and judging from the tone of Marie's journal entry, the latter seems to be more possible._

 _Why was he blaming himself for what happened to his parents? Could he be related to the incident that caused their separation in the past? There's no way to tell for sure unless she had to ask him directly._

 _Perhaps it couldn't hurt to investigate more-_

 _A kunai suddenly hit the ground, making her jump back and turn around to see who threw the weapon targeted at her. Her eyes widen upon seeing who was behind the attack._

" _Staying in a civilian's house...how unlike you,_ Kasumi, _" Ayane remarked with a frown._

" _Ayane…" The brunette recognized. She was now cautious of the predicament. She knew where she is now._

" _I'm gonna finish you off, traitor. You won't escape this time."_

 _This isn't good. While she has fought her a couple of times before, over the past year, the fact that their location was close to her new friend's home is the real problem. The siblings cannot find out her actual identity._

" _Looks like I have no choice…" Kasumi grimaced at the situation, preparing her fighting stance. She has to fight or be killed by her. Her only hope is to survive this fight and quickly meet with her contact._

 _She doesn't want her new friends to find out about this. The last thing she wanted was for them to get involved._

* * *

Enrique sighed heavily after having to pick up his paycheck from his late-night job. He already made its needed deposit and finally was able to return home. Looking at his watch, he noticed the time. "Marie should be getting off school in thirty minutes…"

Maybe he could check for Kasumi later after he picks up Marie? He hopes that she finds her friend soon. He still wondered why Kasumi didn't have a phone to talk to her friend. How will they contact each other if they don't have any kind of communication method? Could they have used letters to communicate?

That was one of the many questions surrounding his new friend. He wanted to ask her directly but he couldn't based on the young woman's behavior. She was a very kind person that helped him in return of him providing a place to stay despite he once told her there is no need for that.

Seeing that Kasumi is currently looking for her friend, maybe he will know more about Kasumi's life if he could ask about it.

As Enrique continued to walk, he heard the sounds of fighting around the area. Unlike the sound of something breaking as he heard before, he could hear two people fighting due to the voices. He should know given his previous conflicts against two other monsters. He runs to the sound as he grabs the Faiz belt in his hands just in case, hoping to stop the feud if he can. Hearing the sounds are getting louder, he arrived at an empty spot where he noticed Kasumi currently fighting against a young woman with purple hair wearing a black ninja outfit.

' _What is going on…?'_ Enrique observed the fight between Kasumi and the unknown ninja. Could that woman be hunting her? Whatever's going on, it can't be good.

This proves there's something more to Kasumi than he knows of. He wanted to ask immediately, but with her fighting, he just couldn't stand by and do nothing. It didn't feel right. Acting quickly, he wraps the Faiz belt around his waist before running towards them.

"Hey!" Enrique shouted at the two, the two turned around to see the young man.

While Kasumi was shocked upon seeing him, the purple-haired girl narrowed her eyes at him. "Who are you?"

"Here is _my_ question: why are you fighting Kasumi?!"

"You don't know anything, so don't interfere."

He growled before he reaches in his pocket, bringing out an odd phone. Flipping it open, she noticed its shape was meant for the belt he was wearing.

Pressing '555', he pressed the activation sequence.

 _ **STANDING BY!**_

He crossed his left arm, closing the phone. "Henshin!" He placed it into the belt, connecting itself into the said buckle.

 _ **COMPLETE!**_

Red lines surge across his body before it created the Faiz armor.

"What in the world...?" Ayane replied in a slight surprise, seeing the young man wearing an armored suit. She never seen a device capable of initiating a transformation "Just who are you to use that odd belt?"

The armored teen brushed his hands before slamming them as fists.

"Just a guy helping a friend," Faiz stated. "Now stop this or I will fight back."

"Then I have no choice but to fight you." Getting into a fighting stance, the woman saw the armored teen run towards her. The moment he whirled his arm, she blocked his wrist before spinning around with a double kick across his helmet.

The impact spun Faiz around, disorienting him as he tumbled left and right. "Crap…" He shook his head to regain his senses. ' _Okay, let's try that again!'_ He attempted to punch her again with an uppercut but she dodged the fist before planting her hand against his chest plate and away from her with a kick that nearly got him in midair.

"Looks like other than your strange armor, you're nothing." The purple-haired woman mocked the young man.

The armored teen's hands clenched before reaching for his Faiz Phone and convert it to its gun mode. He was about to aim but Ayane immediately knew what it was for. Acting quick, before he can pull the trigger, she threw a kunai as the phone flies off his hand and across the concrete. Quickly looking at it, his lenses look at Ayane but saw the foot aimed for him. "Oh c-"

 _ ***WHAM!***_

The kick this time was harsher as he skidded across the pavement, his back sliding until he stopped next to his phone.

"Ow…" Faiz wheezed, trying to grab his phone. Seeing the unknown woman charge at him once more, he grabbed the Faiz Phone and aims down below at the pavement. He fired repeatedly as the bolts of energy created clouds of dust. He stands up, albeit with slight imbalance for a moment. He places the Faiz Phone back onto his belt and focuses on the dust. He needed to be careful. He could feel the bruising already forming under the armor.

He needed to find a quick way to catch her off guard. Faiz grabbed the device on his waist and quickly clipped it to his ankle. He wasn't sure if this would work but it's worth a try to knock her out. Opening his buckle, he pressed the button _ENTER_.

 _ **EXCEED CHARGE!**_

Jumping high in the air, he does a front flip when he saw Ayane in the center of the cloud aiming the pointer at her. ' _Here's my chance!'_ Seeing the armored man, Ayane saw a crimson cone forming on her. Looking up, she could see he was aiming for a fatal kick. Looking at Faiz, her crimson gaze shifts to his kick. He was trying to power through her with a powerful attack. With quick thinking and training, she quickly grabbed his ankle the moment he drew near and slid underneath him, bringing the armored teen face-first onto the ground.

"I thought that would work…" He muffled through his helmet before he was pulled by his leg and kicked again. The Faiz Rider stood up abruptly and angered. "Okay… that's it!" Faiz attempted to punch her but her experience was displayed. When he tried to punch, she would block it with ease. Even a kick to his chest was strong enough to push him back.

He was struggling to win the fight no matter what he tried to do.

Using the Knuckle, he slammed his fist at the purple-haired ninja. (Keyword: _attempt_ ) and again, she dodged it. And when she did, the young woman slammed her foot against his chest before using the momentum to use the said limb to deliver a swift kick to his chin, the impact lifting him in the air before he fell back on the ground when her heel sends him to the left, his armor canceled from taking enough damage.

He groaned from the beating he took. Even in his armor, he took a beating.

"You're still too early to fight with me." He slowly sat up, preventing the onset of pain from occurring. He needed to protect his friend. "Still getting up?" Ayane noticed. "This isn't your business to interfere."

"I don't… quit… when I have to protect… grh… a friend." He said firmly through his teeth.

The member of the Hajinmon Sect. frowned and lunged. Enrique clenched his fist and finally threw his fist against her, catching her off guard. However, what he didn't expect was the strength he suddenly released. The young woman was flung to the wall, nearly cracking it. Enrique quickly looked at his fist then at Ayane. That… he didn't expect at all. Kasumi held the same reaction. The young man's strength was practically inhuman. For someone her age, he had the strength he was unaware of based on his reaction.

Ayane quickly regained her bearings and looks at the raven-haired 'fighter' who was staring at his hand. Was he not aware of what he just did? She mentally winced at the pain. If more pressure was applied to that, it would have broken her spine.

"Who exactly are you?"

"Just... a friend doing the right thing," Enrique answered with a grimace in discomfort. Inwardly, he was astonished to the performance he did.

"Either you are human, or something else, from that punch. Are you some kind of experiment?"

"Experiment? I don't even know how the hell I did that!" He was bewildered. Not once he thought to do this. He just reacted to sudden instincts.

"From what I saw earlier, I thought you were just some normal person who recklessly sticks into someone else's business." Ayane frowned. "But now, I can't let you leave until I get some answers."

"Ayane, just leave him alone!"

"I can't do that. Not after what he just did. He interfered with our fight." Ayane denied, sending a glare to Kasumi. "It isn't your problem, _traitor."_

"He's just a civilian!" Kasumi tried to defend her friend. "Just leave him be!"

The lavender haired kunoichi simply dismissed Kasumi's plea as she immediately charged at the young man, prompting him to dodge as fast as he can despite his injuries. One kick immediately hit his stomach, making Enrique stumble back but maintained his ground.

Seeing him still standing, Ayane launched herself and spun, both of her feet aimed at the unarmored American. The kick hit Enrique dead center as he gasped for air and landed on his back. His breathing was heavy, his torso heavily bruised. He tried to move but it was painful to do so. His muscles were on fire to the pain. His ribs were probably broken from that harsh hit. His hands curl and release constantly, trying to ignore it but it was too painful for him.

"Give it up. Don't make it harder for you to stand."

Enrique could only look at her in pain, unable to speak. He wanted to say something but it was nothing, only the agony coursing through him. His eyes weakly drift to his Faiz Phone on his waist. He tried to reach for it but just moving his arm made him cringe.

"Trying to reach that phone again?" Ayane noticed, a kunai slipping into her fingers. She was about to throw it but a voice cried out to them.

"STOP IT!" Ayane paused before she noticed a young girl running to the older teen before the girl brought her injured brother close, tightly embracing him with extreme concern. The brunette looked at her with anger, her eyes brimming with tears. "Stop hurting my brother!"

"He was inter-"

"I don't care! Just go away!" The young girl snapped with a vicious, enraged look. "Leave us alone!"

Ayane looks at the situation with a frown. Why would this civilian even protect the traitor of the clan? All for what? Considering _her_ as a friend? She felt angry but seeing the young one extremely worried about her relative, Ayane held back her emotions. She can't let her own emotions interfere with her duty as a ninja. With a hint of frustration seen, she turns away and leaves them.

Kasumi watched her half-sister leave before her attention turns to the two Americans. She runs over to her and kneels. "I'm sorry." She deeply apologized.

"Don't." Marie hissed, clinging her brother close. "He wouldn't have gotten hurt because of you! That ninja harmed my brother because he was defending you!"

"Marie… stop…" The young teen noticed her brother albeit in pain looking at her. "It isn't her fault. I made the decision… to help.."

"You got hurt!"

"A small… price…" he winced, slowly sitting up with Marie supporting him. "Don't blame Kasumi when it is me. She is our friend, Marie. You know as much as I do, I couldn't turn away from this."

"But…" Marie lowered her head. The older teen hugs his little sister in comfort.

He understands she worries given what happened to them. He was all that is left for their family. He looks at Kasumi. "Kasumi, I do apologize for what my sister said. And it isn't your fault."

"Still, I'm sorry for what happened. She was after me from the start." She lowered her head in guilt. She never wanted to have anyone else, especially a civilian get hurt in her affairs.

"It's okay…" Enrique assured, grimacing from the pain. "Just what happened back there? Who was she and why was she after you?"

Kasumi slants her head slightly. With his interference and the trust he has towards her, he deserves answers. There was no point in hiding it anymore. She took a deep breath before looking at the two. "I think I should tell you back at your place."

* * *

"Woah… an actual ninja! And I thought they were in old history books and anime!" Marie commented in awe.

After returning, and for the teen to tend to his bruises with ice packs, Kasumi began to explain to them about who she was. A ninja from the Mugen Tenshin clan who was originally to be the next leader but she denied and chased after someone. By then, she was labeled as a traitor and a coward in her return. With that, she has been on the run for nearly a year.

"So that was why she was fighting you…" Enrique realized, placing an ice pack on his chin. "Who was she anyway?"

"That was Ayane… my half-sister…"

"Huh?!/Eh?!" The two exclaimed in disbelief. That was the answer they never expected to hear.

"Your half-sister… wants you dead?!" Enrique held anger, his tone nearly dripping with venom.

"She was ordered to kill me by my clan…" She admitted. "It has been a year since then…"

"Why would they order her to kill you!?" He demanded in anger at her situation.

"For leaving without permission when I went after someone…"

"What happened?"

"It's a long story…" She held her arm, reminiscing the memories.

"Oh…" He muttered. He recalled the masked man who was a ninja yet never aimed to go after Kasumi. Could he have been an ally to her? He needed to find out and asking her was the best option. "Um, Kasumi, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"A few days earlier, I met another ninja but he was wearing a mask. Do you know him?"

"Can you describe him?"

"He wore an all-black ninja outfit but it concealed his face. Some metal crest on the upper part and carrying a sword." He gave her the description of the ninja he encountered.

Kasumi immediately knew who he met. "So you met Ryu."

"Ryu?" The young man repeated. "I take it you know him?"

"He's a friend of mine." She replied. "I'm glad he made it here."

"So you've been waiting for him to arrive?" Enrique realized.

"Yes. He promised to help me stay hidden until it's safe."

"Oh...then you will find him?"

"I have to. Otherwise, more assassins will come after me just like Ayane did…"

"Are you gonna be okay?" He asked. "She's gonna try to find you again. You two are family, it's not right for her to do that."

"For a shinobi, their duty comes first...same goes for her." She replied. "I can't let you get involved in this."

"Even so...I don't think it's right." He refuted. "Your clan cannot do that for you were just doing the right thing."

"Thank you for the concern, Enrique-san...but I'm sorry." She declined his help. She cannot let the young man get involved any further into her situation "This is something that I must handle alone."

He wanted to refute but he couldn't. She was right; he was a complete outsider and had no right to interfere. He had no choice but to let Kasumi handle this situation on her own. "Alright…" he relented.

* * *

With the decision set for Kasumi, she stood in front of the entrance of the room the siblings live in. "Thank you so much for your hospitality." She bowed in gratitude. The young woman was grateful for their hospitality; that alone made her trust and believe in them should she ever see them again in the future.

"It's no problem, Kasumi." Enrique waved off. "It's the least we can do to help."

"Yeah!" Marie beamed. "It was awesome meeting a ninja!"

The female shinobi looked at the brunette. "Take care of your brother, alright?"

"I will!" The brunette accepted with a smile.

Kasumi smiled thinly. "Goodbye, you two." With her final words, the nukenin left the two who waved goodbye to her. After walking a good distance away, a familiar voice called to her.

"Was it wise to tell them who you are?" The nukenin glanced at the wall, seeing Ryu with his arms crossed. Ryu Hayabusa was someone she trusts as a close ally, a friend. With herself beginning to go into hiding, he was willing to help her run from her pursuers, making sure no one knows where she was. "He saved me from that monster and he is someone I can trust."

"Like when he tried to fight Ayane?" Ryu reminded.

Her mood turned grim for a moment. While Enrique told her it wasn't her fault for trying to stop Ayane, it still worried her given the beating he took just to defend her. Deciding to push that aside, for now, she looked at the Hayabusa shinobi. "Has anyone else known where I was since?"

The masked ninja shook his head. "They don't."

She sighed with relief. Now she doesn't have to worry about more assassins coming after her life.

"By the way, that man…" Ryu said, earning her attention. "He has that odd belt."

"From what I know, that belt is created by Smart Brain," Kasumi replied, recalling what she learned. "And it's designed to beat the gray monsters."

"I see you faced one before." The man realized.

"It's how we met." She explained to him. "He helped me by using that belt."

"I'm gonna find out more about those monsters in the meantime," Ryu stated. "If there are more of these monsters, then they will go after him to obtain that belt."

"You're gonna keep an eye on him?"

"I'm not gonna do anything, rest assured," Ryu said, raising his hand in defense. "He's just a civilian from what I saw who got caught up in an unfortunate situation due to that belt."

Kasumi remembered the words of the first beast she fought. Location, Missing Gear that belongs to Smart Brain… could that mean it was retrieving it for—that can't be possible. "Ryu…" The shinobi glanced at her. "This may be just me assuming this but what if those beasts… what if they are working _for_ Smart Brain?"

"You mean that belt is created for those monsters' use?"

"I don't know but this is starting to feel like what DOATEC was… but more dangerous."

"I understand." He nodded. "I'll inform him as soon as I have proof. Let's hope that your theory isn't wrong."

The possibility of Smart Brain having a motive like DOATEC was becoming more obvious based on the previous attacks to retrieve the 'Missing Gear'. If so, it meant whatever Smart Brain is doing, it is something _no one_ should **_ever_ **know and willing to kill with no witnesses to see what they have.

He couldn't let that happen. He will have to face some of the creatures and find out their motives.

He had to find out more about this.

* * *

"Well, this was unexpected…" Enrique said, taking over what they learned from Kasumi earlier. "Actual ninjas are still living alongside us."

"Yeah! We're friends with a ninja! It's so cool!" Marie exclaimed, her hands intertwining with each other in wonder.

"You think it's cool? From what Kasumi told us, she had it difficult for the past year." Her brother pointed out with a slight frown. "Can you imagine being hunted by her clan, her sister no less?"

The fellow teenager lifted her head slightly, her mind giving her the realization of Kasumi's situation. "...I see your point." She replied after a few moments of thinking. "It must be very hard for her."

"Yeah." Enrique nodded with a grimace. He couldn't imagine the pain she has been through. The pain of being hunted down by her own family. Just what kind of things Kasumi did for the past year that made her a wanted man?

"Do you think she's gonna be okay?" Marie asked with concern.

"I hope so…" While Kasumi didn't want him to be involved, it didn't feel right to him. He felt like he should have done more to help them. "I'm going to get something for dinner."

"Are you gonna be okay with those injuries? That mean ninja did hurt you a lot."

"I'll… be fine." He assured as he placed another ice pack on his torso. He bit his lip at the cold touch but it subsided. He noticed her glum look before he gently poked her forehead to earn her attention. "I know you are worried, Marie. You know I am not the type of guy to abandon my reasons."

"I know…" Marie responded but remained concerned for his safety. "Just don't get into any more trouble okay?"

Enrique rubbed his sister's hair to comfort her. "I know. Stay in the apartment, okay? And remember the rules."

Marie nodded in response as he leaves the house. However, she was still worried about him after the recent reveal they just heard. Will her brother be alright after what just happened to him? Hopefully, he doesn't have to fight another monster again today.

* * *

"Today sure was a very long day…" Enrique sighed as he carried the ingredients needed for tonight's dinner. He winced during the walk as he still felt the pain from the fight a couple of hours ago. He should have ended up in a hospital from the beating but this was odd to know his pain wasn't as bad as earlier. Probably the ice packs that were applied earlier did the work. But what of his bones? It hurt like hell from the kicks yet it wasn't like that anymore. He made a mental note to check with a doctor if it does get worse. He doesn't want to make his sister worry more about him. He decided to help someone and he doesn't regret a thing. However, the matter involving Kasumi and Ayane still concerned him.

Why did the sisters have to fight each other? What was Ayane's reason for wanting to kill her own family? Something has happened to them in the past for her to have such hatred, that's for certain.

Will he find out the reason one day? He couldn't know for sure. Hopefully, Kasumi survives against her and live on.

Feeling something changing in the air, Enrique stepped back to avoid a monster crashing onto the ground.

" _I found you at last. You have the Faiz Gear according to our report."_ The monster stated with a frown.

First a Stingfish, then a Tiger, and _now_ an Elephant-based monster? Looks like the monsters he kept encountering are based on animals.

"Let me guess, you're here for the Faiz Gear aren't you?" Enrique asked carefully, knowing what will happen.

" _If you knew about that, then give me the Gear or I'll grant you a painful death!"_

The young man immediately grabbed the belt from his bag, strapping it onto his waist and said, "Sorry, no can do." He then opened the Faiz phone and pressed the code.

 _ **STANDING BY!**_

He crossed his left arm, closing the phone. "Henshin!" He then inserted the phone into the belt, connecting itself into the buckle.

 _ **COMPLETE!**_

Red lines crawl around his body to form the Faiz armor. He then brushed his hand before slamming them into a fist. "Come and get it, ash freak."

Accepting the challenge, the monster charged at Faiz to which he immediately attacked with a punch to its hide. Not stopping, he punched the monster again a couple of times in the chest, the Elephant-themed beast sent stumbling back.

"Had enough?" He taunted the monster who simply stood up trying to ignore the damage.

" _Don't look down on me! I'll beat you to a pulp and take the Missing Gear!"_

"Try that if you can." The Rider continued to taunt the monster, knowing it will enrage him more and blind him due to its rage. The Elephant monster roared in anger and pain from his attacks. Sensing its charging approach against him, Faiz rolled away to avoid being rammed by the monster. Knowing it will get back up, Faiz raised his arms while the Elephant monster now got up shakily but soon regained its bearings.

" _I will crush you to the ground, you brat!"_ The monster now roared in fury until it begins to grow.

"Holy…" Faiz lifts his head, seeing the Elephant-based monster now become something equivalent to a tall centaur. "You gotta be kidding me…"

The Orphnoch glared down at Faiz who felt like a bug to it. A bug needing to be crushed.

"Oh shit." Seeing the danger, he immediately ran away as the Orphnoch chased after him.

Nothing was worse than provoking an elephant! He skids before making a corner as people immediately ran or avoided the sight of the beast.

It shoves aside cars that were in its way, even crushing a few unoccupied ones by its weight. The teen looks left, seeing it focus on him as they run parallel.

"Oh, crap…"

Moving diagonally, it rammed him as the rider crashed through the glass and the monster pulled him, the latter clawing the ground before he was hoisted up by his leg. Immediately grabbing the Faiz Phone, he inserts the code.

 _ **BURST MODE**_

"Let go of me you elephant freak!" He aims the gun and fires at its face, forcing the monster to release his hold and grasp its face.

The teen landed on his back with a groan until he saw its two feet lifted. With a yelp, he rolls to avoid the stomp before firing more rounds at it.

"Gotta find a way to keep this freak in place." He kept firing until it stops. It roared in anger, no longer its speech was human-like earlier. Could that form be a way for if to give up its normal traits for a more feral one?

If so, then it's similar to a rampaging animal.

A few normal shots hit its back, forcing it to look behind and sees a few officers. This wasn't good. The local law enforcement must have noticed the situation.

"Stop right there!" The officer shouted, aiming his gun at the monster.

"Get away, officers! This monster is dangerous!" Faiz warned.

The centaur-like monster grabbed a car and took sight of the humans, prompting the officers to run.

Panicking, Faiz quickly aimed at its head, the energy rounds irritating it as the car was now dropped onto its head with an audible clang.

He needed to stop its rampage before it hurts the officers. Grabbing the Faiz Pointer from his belt, he kneels and clips it onto his ankle. "Hey, you giant ashtray!" The beast looked at him, offended. "Come and get me! You wanted the belt?! Then try it!" He taunted it.

Roaring in a rampage, the Orphnoch charged against Faiz who ran at him at the same time. He then opened the Faiz Phone and pressed Enter.

 _ **EXCEED CHARGE!**_

Leaping, Faiz aimed both feet at it, the energy drill appearing on the monster's chest, forcing it to stop. With one leg tucked in and the other with the pointer aimed for the monster, Faiz descended towards it. "HAAA!" He went through the cone and appears on the ground behind it, skidding to a halt.

The monster remained still until a PHI symbol appeared, making it explode into blue flames as it turned into ashes. The teen panted from the rush of adrenaline in his body, the numbing pain from its attacks still in him especially after his previous fight with the female ninja.

He licked his lips under his helmet after taking a moment to breathe. "That was insane…if more of those monsters can transform into giants like that, I'm screwed…"

He never thought the beast can assume a form of its nature. To see the elephant-like monster assume a centaur form, he shuddered to think of future monsters doing the same.

Walking away from the area, the graduate was about to return to his home when one of the officers spoke to him.

"Hey, you! Thanks for the help." The officer thanked before asking the question in his mind. "Who are you?"

The teen opened his mouth slightly under his armor before remembering the name of the Gear. "Call me… Faiz." He answered. "I-I should go." He quickly ran away, preventing further questions regarding what happened to them.

* * *

 _The Hajinmon Sect. kunoichi landed on the ledge of the building, her crimson eyes taking note of the damage of the three-block radius caused by the beast she saw earlier._

 _Originally she planned to depart after her failed search for Kasumi after their previous encounter. However, it changed when the sound of a roar and gunshots earned her attention. That was then she witnessed the guy from before facing the monster._

 _It destroyed numerous vehicles and a few walls but it withstood normal bullets like they were pellets to its rough hide._

" _That guy from last time took care of that monster…" She observed the scene. "Just what is with that belt?"_

 _The belt allowed him to end the beast. From what she saw last time, the young man is inexperienced at fighting but he had inhuman strength that she felt from one attack. Something was going on. And it was eerie. Her eyes landed on the scene where the beast died, law enforcement taking photos, etc. then there were the ashes that are being gathered._

' _Ashes…'_

 _She immediately remembered one of their villages going silent until they investigated, seeing a place being nothing but ashes in clothes on the grounds of the village and inside the homes, even bodies of fellow shinobis who have been murdered in cold blood._

 _Could those monsters be the cause of that? If so, it means more will be coming. They weren't just aiming for him but others for reasons unknown. Now she realized who are responsible for the village massacre._

 _She needed to inform the clan about this situation. And find a way to deal with those monsters and their group._

* * *

 **A/N: And that completes this chapter! Seems the problems have risen for our protagonist and a sliver of a certain trait has been revealed. I know some of you are wondering: Is he the Wolf Orphnoch? I can't say anything to spoil it. You all have to find out yourselves in the story to see if he is the Wolf Orphnoch or a different type. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! I will see you guys soon! Stay in the shadows everyone!**


End file.
